iamcitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Toronto
is one of Canada 's most well known cities. He is also one of the most hated within Canada. Statisitics Official Nicknames: '''Hogtown, The Big Smoke, Toronto the Good, Queen City, Hollywood North (shared with Vancouver), Broadway North, Medthodist Rome (from 1800-1900's), The Centre of the Universe, The City that Works, The City of Churches '''Unofficial Nicknames: '''T.O, El Toro, T-dot, The 4-1-6, Trauma, Trana, The Megacity '''Motto: ''Diversity Our Strength'' Birthday/Established: August 27th 1793 (as York) 'Incorporated: '''March 6th 1834 '''Hockey Team: '''Toronto Maple Leafs '''Political View: '''Very Liberal Personality Toronto was never that good at sports but he always came out very high when it came to most other things. He was doted on as a child and young teenager but other cities started to resent all the attention he was receiving. Under the name of York, he gave up his position of Capital city to his brother; Bytown (now Ottawa) not only so it would keep Canada safer but in hopes that he would stop being excluded from his fellow cities’ inner circle. This worked for a while until other countries started to notice him—more than Matthew. As the only memorable name from Canada was shifted from Montréal to Toronto (as well as the financial district) the other cities started to dislike him again and pick on him for being so poor at sports (or at least, the only one that matters in Canada—Hockey) He developed a personality disorder due to a lack of self-esteem after finding that a lot of his fellow Canadian Cities showed their strong disliking of him (a study showed that he has a multiple personality disorder.) He is an extrovert to the public eye, compassionate and agreeable to cities from other parts of the world but down inside he is anxious, neurotic and very conscientious. He excells in the Arts (having a very big and successful Theatre District as well as 3 or more art museums) and any thing to do with Tech (being dubbed the "Silicon Valley" of Canada.) He also has the ''Toronto Film Festival ''and if you dress him up, he can look like any major city in the United States (which is why film producers shoot in him as well as the fact that he is cheaper) which is why he has the shared Nickname of "Hollywood North." Toronto is also multilingual, speaking; English, French (though with an accent,) Italian, Cantonese (and some Madarin,) Punjabi, Tagalog, Portugeuese and Spanish. He is curently studying Polish, Russian, Greek and German at the University of Toronto in order to be able to converse with some of his smaller visable minorities. Appearance Although he has a strong Irish background, he looks a lot like Matthew. He has the blond wavy hair with altough not purple but brown eyes that give the same aura however, the difference is that Toronto has a cowlick. It almost looks like Alfred's-- as it represents the Toronto Islands. He just recently got his glasses. They used to belong to Montréal since they represent the Financial District which was given to him around 30 years ago. He has a large choice of clothing to choose from but tends to stick with wearing older, more comfortable things such as oversized-sweaters. He likes to support his universities and can be caught wearing something with a "U of T" logo often. He will wear his Hockey Jersey as well even if he knows his team isn't the greatest. Relations Within Canada There are very few cities whom will actually ''not ''make jokes about Toronto and how his former boss (Mel Lastman) called in the army over some 20 cms of snow or his Hockey team or use the ever famous "only in Toronto" punchline. Ottawa His nerdy younger brother by 33 years; both look out for one another but don't speak too often as Ottawa is constantly busy and Toronto has to look over his megacity. Ottawa is the only other one whom actually knows about Toronto's disorder so he is a source of support and is one of the few who will see Toronto not being a mini-Ontario. He is also possibly the only one (other than Orillia or GTA cities) who doesn't make fun of Toronto. Montréal Montréal and he have had a long rivalry starting with Hockey and ending with just about anything. Montréal with Québec City tend to pick on his brother Ottawa which normally sends him in his "Over-protective brother" mode. Toronto actually has quite a fair bit of respect for him but of course won't say a word about it since not only does he have a bit of pride but somebody gonna get hurt real bad (by his father Ontario.) Vancouver Yet another rivalry however this one is more or less one-sided. It seems that Vanny takes "bashing Toronto" almost as a job. Toronto doesn't really think poorly of him and usually praises what he sees of him. You could say he holds him in high regards but the feeling is not mutual. Some compare this to the Canada-America relationship though the two are not neighbours. ''EXAMPLE: Two Canadians are on a train together in Italy; one a Torontonian and the other a Vancouverite. Vancouverite: Oh, you're from Canada? I'm also a Canadian. I'm from Vancouver, and you? Torontonian: Oh, I've been to Vancouver a couple times, it's a beautiful city. I'm from Toronto Vancouverite: I hate that place. And the rest of the trip is spent in silence. As you can see, they don't interact much due to akward and tense relations at times. Worldwide Toronto has a great reputation outside of Canada and is actually well-acknowledged as one of the cleanest, safest and most educated large cities out there. He has a few "sister cities" under the categories of Partnership and Friendship. Partnership Cities *Chicago (United States) *Chongquing (China) *Frankfurt (Germany) *Milan (Italy) Friendship Cities *Ho Chi Minh City (Vietnam) *Kiev (Ukraine) *Quito (Equador) *Sagamihara (Japan) *Warsaw (Poland)